The Second Immortals War
by HubrisP
Summary: Three Immortal Lords lost the Coup against their parent and so set up their own nation in a place that was designed to be their cage, their cage became their Castle of Freedom; on hold!
1. Chapter 0

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians – The 2nd Immortal War**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I instead do own the new characters as well as the story line! This Chapter has minor changes since the original.**

**Chapter 0 – Prelude – The 1st Immortal War**

* * *

**200 Years ago, Christmas Eve, 11:00pm; Hades' Castle, Battlefield**

Beings of the dead died again as Black Winged Angels struck out against the immortal dead while their leader went off to face his father, the Immortals as these legions of black winged Angels were known as were copies of their three top leaders, Lucifer, Ryan and Alexis. Lucifer was a son of Hades that was ten thousand years old, 9984 years ago Lucifer gained eternal youth and life while training beside Kronos' soul alongside his two friends, 6000 years later he turned on Kronos and sealed him away in Tartarus once again without any compassion alongside his two friends. Since then he returned to Necropolis, his underground city and created two more cities, one on top of a mountain and one domed at the bottom of the sea built into the side of the shore of a mountainous area, the only way to either city was by having a special ability or my going through Necropolis. Lucifer began training himself in the forbidden arts which were outside of the God's manipulating power and learned of an interesting spell that would bring the God Armies to fear him, by spilling his bloody in a caldron built into his throne room floor, he was able to create from his blood an army of Black Winged Angels as well as that; he set out to find other Half-Bloods that had reached the age of 16 from other gods, before creating and army, his empire: The Immortals.

"What do you hope to accomplish!?" yelled Hades as he slashed with a black Longsword which the eternally sixteen year old dodged easily enough, Hades growled as he brought the Longsword up to block against the sword that Lucifer carried, it was black with a skull for the hand guard and had a black diamond in the open mouth of the skull which had two horns sticking out of its head.

"I'm just saving the world from the corruption that the gods and Cronos are inhibiting, to do that, I have to destroy Kronos and the 'Big Three'!" growled Lucifer as he pushed Hades away with his blade before sending a crescent shaped beam of energy spinning from his blade at Hades who gasped before flipping 360* up into the air to successfully dodge, Hades watched as four interlocked black angelic wings unfolded from next to Lucifer's spinal column while two smaller ones unfolded from near his tailbone, with crimson eyes and noir hair made Lucifer look like a demon above all other things…a fallen Angel.

"Very well, if you are going to continue along this course of action, then I have no choice but to defeat you!" announced Hades as he threw a black fireball at Lucifer who moved his head to the side and evaded, or so it seemed, a black hole suddenly opened behind Lucifer with a star pentacle on it that belonged to the forbidden Arts.

"What…what is this!" yelled Lucifer and Hades smirked.

"A Forbidden Art which I and my brothers created to seal away Kronos, it was never officially needed, so now that we have a need to use it we might as well" smirked Hades and Lucifer sneered as he was pulled backwards into the portal while a portal outside was also absorbing his minions also.

"You win today, dad, but I'll be back!" laughed Lucifer as he fell backwards into the portal "that's a promise!"

"And we'll be waiting" came Hades' reply.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Olympus: Throne Room, Battlefield**

Angels with golden wings fought the lesser gods while each of the higher gods fought their fallen children that each had three wings compared to the Fallen Angel 'Dolls' that were created from the blood of Lucifer, Ryan and Alexis. Alexis flipped in the air as she evaded a thunderbolt from Zeus as the pointed the Master Bolt at her, her four interlocked wings glowed golden as she continued to evade her dear father simplistic attacks until a single blast of energy damaged the space-time continuum behind her and started to pull all those loyal to her in, she glared at her father who struck her projected shield with the Master Bolt's projected energy once again which sent her into the void that had been created.

"Tch, you always have been impossible" came Alexis' emotionless voice as she disappeared into the Void.

* * *

**Also (getting annoying actually) Meanwhile; Poseidon's Castle: Throne Room, Battlefield**

Ryan growled as he dodged the twister of water that had been launched towards him, his father was making it increasingly difficult to wrestle the control of the seas from his control but was becoming increasingly irritating even while using the stolen Riptide by his side, the water twisters combined behind Ryan to create a blue void that began to pull the young man in alongside his sapphire winged allies. Ryan and his Doll's had the same wings which were blue/green in the dark however in sunlight looked like sapphires and also glowed as such, Ryan unlike his clones had four interlocked wings like his comrade: Alexis but lacked the extra two that was taken by Lucifer, Ryan resisted the pull of the twister until a golden beam of energy poured out of the Trident in Poseidon's hands which scorched the left side of Ryan's body with a piece of debris cutting over his right eye and this was before sending him falling into the portal while Riptide which he held lazily in his left hand while he had been distracted fell away from the scorched limb and escaped the portal. He had failed his twin and now he had failed his lover...

* * *

**Christmas Day, 2:30am; Hell: Above Sheol, Floating Debris**

Ryan lay there with his body being half a blackened mess as his eyes remained closed as he awaited the divine energy in his body to finally give in and allow him to return to nothingness since he had no real purpose now that he had failed the Commands he had been given by his best friend and lover who believed to be dead as well as Alexis from their failures, suddenly he felt really warm, a dark light took shape standing near him.

"Ryan, I am the only beauty ever released from Hades' refuse, Ryan! You mustn't die! You mustn't abandon me! I won't allow it!!" announced Lucifer's voice and Ryan felt his right and damaged but not destroyed eye tear up.

"My Lord…Lucifer…" gasped Ryan and a single tear fell as the light swallowed him up.

* * *

**Fifty Years later, Christmas Eve, 12:00pm; Olympus, Meeting Room**

"You're ruining this reunion party with your requested meeting, Hades, what is this about?" questioned Zeus as he glared at his brother which the Dark God nodded.

"I've come to report that Lucifer is loose!" announced Hades and everyone froze "I don't know how, but there is more to that realm that we used as their prison, it is almost like a mirror image of most of this world, the Underworld and Olympus!!"

"And what proof do you have?" questioned Poseidon except he saw the worried look on Hades' face.

"I observed the return of Ares' Immortal Sons via a sort of portal coloured the same as their wings, also, my spies have found that not only is Necropolis once agaian guarded by Lucifer's Fallen minions but so is Aquos and Nexos (the two other cities mentioned before), my spy died bringing the data of a large gateway device in the centre square of Necropolis!" announced Hades and almost scowled as the gods chatted amongst each other "I have also report a peaceful cooperation between Olympus, the Underworld and this…Hell Imperia, the messenger announced that Lucifer wants peace.

"We may as well give him it, we haven't recovered from the last war, as well as that there is movement in Tartarus which we have to stop!" announced Zeus with a nod "report that to the messenger!"

"As you wish, brother!" announced Hades before moving to leave, all three dominions had gained losses from that war.

* * *

**Note – The End of one war will always lead to another, as one would say, one must keep fighting until ones enemies are destroyed, I know that this is short however as it is only a Prelude. Review!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Unsealing of Peace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I instead do own the new characters as well as the story line! Warning!! Annabeth isn't going to survive this Chapter!!! There have been some major changes in this chapter including a lengthened fighting scene.**

* * *

**170 Years Ago, 12:00pm; Egypt: Underground City of Necropolis, Castle**

Abaddon smiled as he glided to a stop outside the Castle of Necropolis before skipping into the throne room with a big grin before coming to stop before the throne, behind the throne sat a large black Arch with runes all over stone and Abaddon smiled as a person stepped forwards while being dragged by two Black Winged Angels, Abaddon smiled as the human was forced to kneel before a enclave that was built into the ground around the Arch.

"Gods and Immortals, even you father, forgive me for the forbidden Dark ritual that I am about to cast!" announced Abaddon before he sliced off the head of the normal human before chanting, the blood of the human pooled into the alcove before solidifying as a red crystalline floor, after Abaddon finished his chanting the portal split open.

"Welcome…my son…" came the Voice and Lucifer appeared from the portal…

* * *

**Present day: Twenty Days before Summer Solstice, slightly before the Quest of Lightening Thief, 1:30 am; Egypt: Underground City of Necropolis, Castle **

"It seems we've found it, this portal will allow us to make an alliance for Lord Kronos!" announced Tammi the Empousai as she stood beside her friend Kelli, two Dracaena stood behind them.

"You've found it?" asked Luke Castellan as he stepped forwards with Backbiter in hand, the young Half-Blood had to admit that he was afraid of this place and the person that awaited through the portal, the very person mentioned stepped through the portal at that moment and gave them a death glare.

"Why are you here!?" questioned Lucifer as his two black blades appeared from Darkness over his wrists before producing to the full crooked length, the blade was obsidian black and had a crooked texture to it, making it look fearsome despite its wielding design.

"We are here from Lord Kronos!" announced Luke as he stepped forwards; suddenly his two Dracaena guards were impaled with spears of Black Ice from behind.

"What makes you think that we want to hear from that fool!?" smirked Ryan as he came out from behind a pillar nearby, he leaned against said pillar with his sea green eyes full of mischief as was with most of the children belonging to the Sea God, a sword of Crystal appeared in his hand and he placed the blade pointing at the floor as he leaned against it.

"Simply because he is willing to help you bring the era of Olympus to an end!" announced Luke with a negotiating look, Lucifer's eyes gleamed for a moment and Luke wondered if there was some kind of past agreement between Lucifer Lansfeld and Kronos, the Titan Lord of Time.

"Hmm, convenient, I will consider this for now" announced Lucifer dully "anything else!?"

"Yes, we have attempted the stealing of the Master Bolt and Zeus' Crown of Shadows, Ares the God of War is playing his part and a son of Poseidon has revealed himself to us!!" announced Luke as he took a step towards Lucifer before stepping back again, Lucifer was defiantly not a person you wanted to threaten or show disrespect for the Lord of the 'Evils' as the demons had proclaimed themselves.

"I see, how very interesting, hmm…but what of the son of Hades and the Daughter of Zeus!?" wondered Lucifer and Luke looked confused before understanding.

"Thalia has been turned into a tree and the Di Angelo Children have been…detained for awhile" answered Luke with hidden curiosity, why would Lucifer be interested in the children of the gods unless…he wanted his half-brothers to join him, which would really tip the power in a future war in Lucifer's favour.

"What's going on brother?" asked a voice and a boy with blond hair and silver eyes stepped out from behind a nearby pillar and Luke looked at the boy while hiding his fear, in human years the boy was permanently sixteen except he was physically shorter than any known 16 year old to date, he looked about between the ages of eight and twelve.

"Just a little negotiating, Michael, what do you say to getting more siblings on our side?" questioned Lucifer and Michael's face widened in a childish grin, Lucifer meanwhile had seen a number of times in which his youngest brother had been in a sadist mood, this sudden childish enthusiasm was nothing more than the well placed act belonging to a killer.

"Yay!" paraded Michael as he skipped around the room and Lucifer had to sigh before making a gesture with his hand which created a burst of power which sent Michael flying through the portal, Lucifer didn't even want to consider what Michael had planned in his little noggin and so, found it a better idea to sit back and not intervene while stopping from embarrassing himself as he constantly strived to make a bad impression.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, gentlemen" sighed Lucifer as he trailed a hand through his hair before smirking as he set his cold and emotionless face back to glaring at the group loyal to Kronos "tell Kronos that I will serve, for now"

"If you want, you can tell him yourself, Tartarus is where he is located and that is where the Quest will most likely be going!" announced Luke who bit his lip at how disrespectful he had just sounded, Lucifer seemed to ignore this or maybe he was recording it mentally so he could use it later, Lucifer always used resources he found useful.

"Indeed, you may leave, my Dark Angels will guard the city!" announced Lucifer and this was answered by the Black Winged Soldiers stepping out of the portal to fill the city, Luke had only seen a few (what he thought to be) survivors of the 1st Immortals War on the boundary and rarely in the city, but to see them all flooding out of the portal explained why Kronos wanted to have them as allies to his forces…they were a powerful, loyal and numeral fighting force.

* * *

**10 days before Summer Solstice, Lightening Quest, 6:45pm; Medusa's House, Battlefield**

"My, my, you didn't have to cut off her head" chuckled Ryan as he appeared from a whirlpool of Dark Blue energy "she could have taken you on in direct combat and inhibited your progress a bit!"

"Who are you…" started Percy except Annabeth began pushing Percy towards the doorway.

"Not someone you'd want to meet, worse than any divines we may meet other than the big three might I add, Grover! Get! Him! Out! Of! Here!" commanded Annabeth as only her mother would as the Goddess of Knowledge and Warfare and Grover nodded leading the struggling Percy who wanted to know what was wrong and help out of the building while Annabeth turned and prepared for battle, this wouldn't be pretty, especially not for the only remaining female in the building.

"So, you want a fight, Bitch!" laughed Ryan as a typhoon of water and darkness spiralled around the two "very well!!"

Ryan lifted his hand and a blade formed out of Ice while Annabeth ran full sprint at the Sea Demon and struck out, the Celestial Bronze Dagger and Crystal Blade connected and Annabeth knew something was off since there were no weaknesses in Ryan's footwork, he had a perfected centre of gravity and it seemed the physical strength to back it up, being surrounded in an arena of water wasn't helping either considering Ryan had years of practice and perfecting to his powers.

Ryan flipped over Annabeth, as though he were just taking a step as she ducked a slash, which managed to spin around and block as Ryan's blade swept through the air at her throat. Ryan chuckled as he moved into a Fencer Stance catching Annabeth off guard and forced her to rapidly retreat, she had heard rumours of Ryan's fighting style but never anything like this before understanding what he was trying to do, Ryan was backing her towards the wall of Ice and Darkness or at least she thought he was until Ryan jumped with a flip onto the other side of the arena, her only warning was the dismissal of his weapon when he raised his hand.

Spines of Black Ice soared out of the surrounding twister of the two elements as they tried to impale the one who challenged its master, Annabeth dodged around them and launched at the Green eyed Sea Demon Lord who chuckled as he made a motion with his finger and a wall of water streaked towards her with the front half turned to spiked ice, Annabeth dodged over the wave if that's what one would call the water/ice hybrid causing Ryan to roll his eyes as the typhoon enclosed around Annabeth and crushed her before freezing before Ryan clicked his fingers and multiple cuts crossed over it leading to the ice being obliterated including the person within who had become a lifeless, cut covered, corpse.

* * *

**7:00pm; Near Medusa's House, Alley Way**

"Annabeth is…dead" announced Grover with wide eyes as he looked at the medics leading the body from the building while Percy just stood there shaking in anger and fear as he looked around the corner "Annabeth saved your life, that guy was Ryan, I can tell by the permanent scar over his right eye!"

"Ryan!?" questioned Percy and Grover nodded with fear in his eyes.

"The scourge of the Darkest part of the sea floor, Ryan is an Immortal Son of Poseidon except he has powers that no half-blood could dream of, he is the lover of Lucifer and the Demon Lord of Sea Demons!" panicked Grover as he kept looking at shadows as though expecting them to take form a rend his head off "I mean, I should have recognized him, that burn scar that is permanently over his left eye is his most known reward from the rebellion against his father!!"

"I thought Lucifer was the Devil, since when was Lucifer a part of Greek Mythology and why would a Son of Poseidon be after me against the Gods wishes, it makes no sense!!" growled Percy as he also looked around, he then froze when he saw a shadow in the light, the sixteen year old from before stood there smirking.

"Well, Lucifer is real, I should know as I gave him Abaddon" smirked Ryan as stepped into the light and his smirk widened as Grover began to backup "it was a onetime pregnancy that isn't very rare with our innovation into winged beings, amazingly I find that Children of Poseidon and Hades always fall in love with each other more likely than they do with those of Zeus, but that is what Lucifer is…an almighty Immortal Son of Hades and the Demon Lord over all the Evils and Demons in existence!!"

"But why, why are you doing this, why her!?" yelled Percy as he turned on the Immortal who smirked while looking at his nails, Percy had to admit there was a familiarity towards the Immortal Teen before him including look alike facial features, brown hair and the only difference was the colour tint of their Green Eyes.

"She was a weak woman, the weak are hunted down and executed by monsters, my client controls the monsters" smirked Ryan as he watched his half brother fume "maybe a child of Hades will be able to calm your nerves to the truths of humanity, all that is needed really is patients and hatred directed at the gods!"

Ryan laughed as he finished however as Percy dived at him he disappeared into a void of water that he used as his usual portals, Percy growled as the Sea Demon escaped his retribution at the hands of his little brother, the though made Ryan laugh anyway as he returned to his lover's side to continue assisting Kronos, grudgingly.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of this chapter, as much as I like Annabeth, she'd get in the way for my future ideas…she would have died later anyway so I believe I should get that out of the way. Sorry for killing her off if you like her but with everything that has gone on, these new characters are the big boys, unlike Kronos who takes the dive they are going all the way…to something. Review!! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Conversation between two Divines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I instead do own the new characters as well as the story line! Warning!! Annabeth isn't alive anymore except in memories!!!**

* * *

**One Day to Summer Solstice, Lightening Quest, 11:00am; Underworld, Entryway**

Percy and Grover made their way to gates of Hell to literally see as though all Hell had been brought loose on the world, the supposed Three Headed Dog Cerberus was asleep after a tummy rub while the Soldiers who had seen the last entry person were slain almost immediately afterwards, Percy couldn't help but show interest in who was forcing their way into the Kingdom of Hades or for what reason. Suddenly Dracaena seemed to appear from portal of black mist (guess who) and launched themselves at Percy, Percy now understood that these were a distraction to replace the Soldiers of Hell and to slow his progress, but was it Ryan this time or was it someone else entirely.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Underworld, Tartarus**

"My, my, my. You look so pathetic for a Titan Lord, Kronos!" announced Lucifer with a chuckle as he entered onto the plateau with boots clicking on the stone as he walked "is it because you lack a humanoid body, or maybe, it is because you were beaten by your own Scythe!!"

"Enough of this charade, I assumed you agreed to help me considering you're here, or maybe you're here to see your father!?" chuckled Kronos as the Lord of the Evils walked to the edge of the plateau.

"Maybe I will, later, you really shouldn't pretend to give advice, Kronos" smirked Lucifer as he cupped his chin in thought "you never know…when someone will take your advice, but then again your advice interests me this time above those in the past!" muttered Lucifer but swiftly took refuge behind a pillar of stone when Grover was dragged close to the Plateau by the shoes he was wearing which he quickly pulled off before they fell into Tartarus.

"What happened…that was…" started Percy as he caught up with Grover however Lucifer stepped out and cut him off.

"An artefact given to you by Luke Castellan, it is designed to drag you over the edge of Tartarus, not this idiotic buffoon!" growled Lucifer as he signalled to Grover who he saw quaking "at least he knows some respect!!"

"Y…your Lucifer…please, spare me, my Lord" begged Grover as he fell to his knees before the Lord of Evil who glowered at the annoying hybrid of man and goat.

"You're Lucifer…" started Percy with a hint of anger and the man smirk before turning to the young Hi-Demi-God before him.

"Yes, I am the Lord of Darkness and Torture, the endless Curse" smirked Lucifer as he turned on Percy with a smirk "it was I who let Ryan off his leash and it seems he has cleared the way for you and Nico De Angelo!"

"Shut up! It's because of you that Annabeth died" yelled Percy as he glared hateful at Lucifer who simply took on an emotionless expression.

"Yes, it is my fault, now attempt to defeat me…" announced Lucifer as his wrist sword began to materialise out of Darkness on his arm "and show me where your strength will get you in my new world order!!"

Percy quickly dodged to the side as Lucifer zoomed by, he rolled to the side again when he saw lightening of dark energy soar in his direction from Lucifer's right hand and predicted it would not be wise to get hit by the bolt of dark energy, Lucifer laughed as he made motions with his hands and black chains sprouted out of the walls and dragged over Tartarus while Lucifer simply stepped to the edge.

"Percy" gasped Grover but quivered when Lucifer looked over in his direction.

"It seems Ryan was wrong about you, you would never be able to defeat the Gods on your own, you are useless to them and useless to me" growled Lucifer before clicking his fingers and the chains gave way, suddenly the chains bounced upwards taking the son of Poseidon with it before it came falling towards Lucifer which was skewered on the blade of Riptide which Percy pulled out upon getting his feet back on the ground again.

That wasn't even the frightening bit as Lucifer cried out before collapsing to his knees with Darkness spiralling off his body and before long all his body reverted to Darkness before their very eyes, moments later there wasn't anything left but a amulet with a gem incrusted into it with spaces for two more gems, the gem incrusted into it at the moment was a black ruby which glowed a purple colour like Amethyst.

"Did you destroy his Soul Weapon!?" asked Grover and Percy looked at him confused "you can only kill the Fallen Angels by destroying the power source of their Soul Weapon, the Centrepoint of their soul, the weapon is the being's soul and power in a physical form!!"

"Then I didn't kill him" sighed Percy partially annoyed and partially grateful, he hadn't felt up to killing a humanoid being knowing that they had once stood in his shoes.

"No, he was also holding back, by killing him he is reborn stronger than ever and will obviously come back" sighed Grover as he looked back and forth "fortunately it takes time to regenerate after getting slain, we better get moving, it is expected that we have at least an hour before Lucifer returns!"

"Right, let's go" muttered Percy but as he turned to go he picked up the amulet that was left behind.

* * *

**3:00pm; Hell: Sheol, Lucifer's Palace: Throne Room**

"You're only causing Chaos with the control that Lucifer gave you!" argued Ryan as he glared at Alexis who shrugged.

"You know that giving her power was a mistake, she's the mother of Demons, not a house sitter" shrugged Ralph who was an Immortal Son of Ares "but then again, you're no different Ryan, brining that wandering soul back with you"

"That's enough!" announced a voice and Lucifer appeared from a dark portal "Ryan was justified in bring back the Soul of Annabeth Chase, we now have a bargaining chip over Percy Jackson, meanwhile the Gods are ever suspicious of our movements"

"Ares will be going against Percy before long, dad never was the calm type, once his plans go to hell then we can be sure that Hades or to a less degree Zeus will find out about the God of War's involvement!" announced Ryan as he turned towards his lover "what are we to do about Percy now, we can't weaken him down anymore or his strength won't be a challenge for Ares, we want to see him actually attempt to defeat a God before we make judgement on his skills!!"

"Agreed, meanwhile I will visit Hades, it is time that Father and I had a long talk!" announced Lucifer as a portal opened "Ralph, you're in charge and Ryan will come with me, Alexis is to check in with the _Princess Andromeda_ and see if we can get the ship fully working before we set our plans in action!!"

"Why the _Princess_?" asked Ryan as he walked beside Lucifer "haven't we got more ships being built of Higher-Class at Aquos as well as Airships at Nexos, why would Kronos want a Mid-Class Ship like that, it isn't even a battleship!?"

"Because, he wants it to look less suspicious to the humans, his forces are like American Rebels compared to everyday American Humans!" announced Lucifer as he walked "the American Government are already twitchy enough with the entire East Atlantic moving against them, the ironically named Eurasian Federation, the humans in Eurasia support us as much as the American's support the Olympians!!"

"Only the European Union know the truth of the matter, most of their Soldiers are in the east to prepare to hold off American forces from the western point of the world, meanwhile ships are being built for our forces at Gibraltar while Aquos hides in the western Mediterranean and Nexos is hidden atop as well as inside Mount Everest!" announced Alexis as she headed over "I will join the _Princess Andromeda_ for a time before transferring to my own ship, the Sea of Monsters, that is where I will go!!"

"Only because you need to get impregnated by Percy to create a powerful demon, you've always been that way, just a slutty whore!" growled Ryan as he gave a look which if glares could kill would have killed Alexis fifty times over with another few to spare "I think people deserve to get you back for all the Sexual harassment you've enter into their life"

"Well, it isn't exactly harassment if you enjoy it, hehehe" chuckled Nexion the Immortal Son of Nemesis as he leaned against the nearest pillar.

"Let's go, Lucifer, before I forget myself!" growled Ryan as he marched through the dark portal that had been created previously.

"I'm intrigued in what Demon Child can be created from a data and DNA of a son of Poseidon, it will be a powerful child, within six months it'll be six due to the time difference here" chuckled Alexis as she looked at a wall.

"Just don't break him, I will be adopting the child that is born, understood Lightening Witch!?" countered Lucifer and Alexis laughed.

"Oh please, Lucifer, I know to play with the toy not break it" giggled Alexis as she headed off on her own "play nice with your dad!"

* * *

**4:00pm; Underworld, Hades' Palace: Throne Room**

"I understand that the Jackson boy managed to escape by using a trinket that the others Gods gave him, typical of the other Gods, they do what they want but they always ignore the intentions of the Lord of the Dead" smiled Lucifer as he walked a line across the throne room from the right side wall to the left while followed by the glare of Hades "what do you think should be done, father!?"

"I would like you to retrieve the Helm of Shadows, if it is in your power, Lucifer!" announced Hades as he looked at his literally oldest son.

"Very well, Ryan has already moved to watch from a safe distance, I will be heading there immediately!" announced Lucifer before a dark portal burst from the floor and consumed him.

"Lucifer…just what are you planning…" pondered Hades as he looked off towards where his son had disappeared.

* * *

**5:00pm; Santa Monica: Beach, Battlefield**

Ares limped towards Percy as Ichor the golden blood of gods flowed from the gash in the War God's leg but then something happened, the sea flooded out of the bay leaving an annoyed Immortal standing where the rim of the sea had been with his dark green eyes the colour of the deepest part of the sea, the War God's sword was pointed downwards as it was encased with ice that had speared out of the ground, Ares simply glared at Ryan who glared back and only turned his gaze as a Dark Portal split the air next to Ares and Lucifer stepped out.

"Ah, beaten by a Half-Blood, you're losing your touch!" announced Lucifer as he walked around the brute of war "it is such a shame that you yourself are Static, you cannot get stronger and neither can Half-Bloods that have exceeded the age Seventeen, now however I have to report this happening to the Olympians!"

"What!?" questioned Ares but it sounded like a yell.

"I have been commanded by Poseidon and backed by Hades, to dig up the conspiracy of this attempt at war and the main cause of it, that is confirmed when it comes to the fact that you were being manipulated by Kronos!" announced Lucifer and Ares winced at the name before nodding in Percy's direction out of the corner of his eye "it seems that the Gods will give you pardon when they find out this fact or maybe I should leave it out and allow yourself to be smeared all upon the roads of Olympus, which do you think is more appropriate, Percy!?"

"I think you should spare him, besides, his idiocy is a development of his daft ego!" announced Ryan as he cut in while pacing up the beach towards the Lord of Evils "it would only increase our own if we were to use his own ego to lead to his demise!!"

"Humph, very well, Percy's mother will be returned to where she lives!" announced Lucifer before throwing the Crown of Darkness up into the air which the Furies grabbed as they flew overhead "now I must congratulate you Perseus Jackson at defeating Ares, when the day comes of your sixteenth Birthday, know that you have literally earned the wings of an Immortal!"

"Lucifer, we should really be off, the Olympians will need a report!" announced Ryan and Lucifer nodded as his back seemed to enlarge before wings burst out of the torn fabric while Ryan also had wings appear from his back but they were sapphire coloured, Lucifer took off and Ryan prepared to head off also.

"See you later, brother!" announced Ryan with a smile as he floated up into the air before heading off towards New York.

* * *

**10:00pm; Camp Half-Blood, Medical Room**

"His life energy is fading, even with the medical work we've practiced here, the poisoning has taken effect before we can do anything" sighed Chiron as he looked at Mr D.

"There may yet be a way to save him, however there is a risk, the course taken is known as Innovation!" announced Dionysus with a sigh "it was a forbidden magic that the Gods had forgotten about, the only ones who know how to do it however, are Lucifer and his Fallen minions!!"

"But that means, he'll grow wings, he'll be just like them!" argued Chiron as he begged the Gods for another alternate idea.

"The poisoning has been slowed however he will die within the hour if we don't do something now!" announced Dionysus with a growl "therefore, I have called in a cousin; he seems to have had people watching his brother!"

"Percy does seem to always get in trouble, I will begin his change now, if you don't mind!" announced Ryan as he appeared from a portal "as much as you don't like this Chiron, you have no choice, I know you feel responsible for what we have become by not training us yourself and therefore allowing the spirit of your father to train us!!"

"I see, go ahead, I won't stop you!" announced Chiron as he indicated towards the room they had just left and Ryan nodded before heading through the door, when Percy awoke he would find a blue feather mark engraved into his lower right arm.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of the Lightening Thief, the future actually sounds a little gruesome especially with what Alexis has planned, it seems that at the moment Lucifer's side is acting as a third party and are directing both sides against each other. Review!! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I instead do own the new characters as well as the story line! Warning! This Chapter will have very little interference from the original Story line and I lied, Annabeth is alive except she is caught in a limbo where her soul is removed from her torn apart body!**

**

* * *

**

**Before Percy's return to Camp Half-Blood, 12:00am; Egypt: Underground City of Necropolis, Throne Room **

"It seems, you're majesty, that Thalia's tree has begun to die!" announced the Demon: Belial as she stepped before their Dark Emperor, like Barubelo she was loyal to Lucifer due to their lust except Lucifer showed no interest in the two demons as he had Alexis and Barubelo impregnate themselves to mass produce demons for their army, Lucifer however gave about as much respect to the two as he gave a washing rag found in Ancient Egyptian Digs and the two demons preferred not to incite their master's wrath.

The Lord of the Demons ignored their constant bickering as he concentrated on expressing his mental capabilities towards a specific ship known as the Princess Andromeda where he was in constant mental contact with Luke Castellan who had turned on the Olympian Gods in favour of working for Kronos, the _Princess Andromeda_ was a ship designed to carry 5000 people and that didn't include monsters either that could nap in little areas on the ship or even lie about on deck without worry or care, known only to Luke was that Lucifer was using the boy to spy on Kronos as well as his plans for the near future when it came to the invasion of the Olympian homeland over Manhattan and New York City to a less degree, to do this it seemed more logic that they were to attack through the Labyrinth as it opened up in New York at many locations with a river separating Manhattan from their exits. Lucifer considered if they were to destroy Daedalus' Body then if they could get their hands on Daedalus' Soul then he could make sure that the Labyrinth though it would degrade would still be usable, Luke Castellan seemed to shudder when he felt the aura and force of Lucifer's mental powers crush down on him before opening his entire mind to Lucifer's hold who was gracious to the being's mind, he welcomed Luke's scared mind into the fold of Lucifer's mind and protected him from Kronos' mind or his mental eavesdropping.

'_What happened to Thalia's Tree!'_ questioned Lucifer Mentally.

'_I had it poisoned, my intent was to either weaken the barriers around Camp Half-Blood or Revive Thalia, that way the Prophesy of the Olympians' Destruction reach an even higher eventuality' _spoke Luke in Lucifer's mind and Lucifer nodded as the boy had done as he had hoped.

'_I see, but the only method I know of without having to use Forbidden Arts is to use the Golden Fleece to Heal Thalia, if she were in a human state I could innovate her but she is still in her Terrestrial Form I believe!"_ announced Lucifer with a sigh as he prepared to stand _'I will be sending Ryan to the Princess Andromeda, he will oversee the gathering of the monsters needed to manipulate the turn of the war in our favour, Typhon will also need to be awakened and the Telekhines must begin work on the smelting outline for Kronos' Scythe'_

'_Understood, however, what will you be doing when it comes to the preparation for invasions?'_ questioned Luke and Lucifer smiled at his interest.

'_I will be mustering the Navy as well as all the monsters in Eastern World that are forgotten by the Olympians, they are considered Earth bound demons, once everything is ready we will be setting all ships to a location to prepare!'_ explained Lucifer as he stood from his throne _'I want you to carry on what you are doing, gather as many monsters as possible, once Kronos fails they will be rallied around by me!'_

'_Yes, my Lord!'_ announced Luke before he cut off from Lucifer's mental chatter.

"So, where are we to go?" asked Ryan as he walked over to Lucifer with a smirk, he didn't even kneel like the others upon the dais before the throne of the Demon Lord.

"Alexis has been giving the Light Destroyer named the _Shiva_ and will be entering the Sea of Monsters soon to join up with her old friend Circe, she has legions of monsters to protect herself as well as a number of her own Immortal Copies to serve her, meanwhile you are to go and aid Luke aboard the _Princess Andromeda_ as I'm getting the feeling that Kronos is starting to get to him, I will head for the _Tiamat_ and settle in aboard it as my Flagship before heading for Cuba!" announced Lucifer as he began to give out command while opening a Dark Portal for himself "everyone else are to spill some blood and make some Immortal Copies!"

"Yes, my Lord!" announced the other Half-Bloods turned Immortals as they looked in Lucifer's direction with a salute, Lucifer nodded before walking through the Dark Portal he had created.

"So, what are you going to be looking for, Ryan!" asked Atrocity as he walked over, before becoming an Immortal, he was a Half-Blood Son of Athena.

"I am looking for a entrance to the Labyrinth at Cuba, since their Island Nation is neutral and is swayed to join the Eurasian Federation, it has announced that our ships can stay there and are known to believe in the Supernatural as noticing the Olympian Gods was one of the reasons in which the Island of Cuba turned on America back in the Cold War!" announced Ryan as he looked about "also, we are looking for the River of Anguish, it runs through the Labyrinth and even exits into the River Styx in the Underworld!"

"I see, then please permit me to enter the Labyrinth and search for the entrance to the River of Anguish, I will locate the exit in Central America and keep you informed!" announced Anguish with a smirk at the irony of the river's naming "we will need to make our move soon or our plans will fall through and the Olympians will notice, I will take my leave aboard the _Alexander_ when I get to port!"

"Very well, the rest of you are to train the demons and Immortals, prepare the forges for armour and weapons of war!" announced Ryan before leaving in a Dark Portal.

* * *

**Before Percy's return to Camp Half-Blood, 2:00am; Hell: Sheol, Lucifer's Palace: Labs**

"Everything is going according to plan, we have designated over a million Scientists to make sure that your armour and weapons are in tip-top condition for the war against the Olympians, we have also begun using Biological Engineering to make a number of man-made monsters for the wars we have in the near future" announced Andras as the Immortal/Demon Scientist walked forwards and presented a report which Lucifer nodded at while considering "but shouldn't you be aboard the _Tiamat_?"

"I wanted to make sure that all military preparations were going as planned" answered Lucifer as he walked over towards the back of the room where a Black Armour sat with Technicians looking it over with advanced technology "I assume the upgrades have been made?"

"Yes, my Lord, it is ready for battle" nodded Andras and Lucifer smirked slightly before stepping away.

"Then have it placed into limited production as a downgraded versions, I want two of similar attributes made for Alexis and Ryan, dismissed!" commanded Lucifer and the Scientists bowed slightly before leaving the room.

* * *

**11:00pm; the Atlantic Ocean, the **_**Princess Andromeda**_**: Bridge **

"You have been doing well when it comes to the strengthening of your forces, in the last year you have garnered a thousand monsters to this very location, even before we gave you the Princess!" announced Ryan as he looked at the way the ship was being kept "Cuba is weakening to our side, it is due to your rebellion from the Olympians that have turned their interests to us and made them believe that they can survive a war with the Gods, my forces are now heading to their location to meet with our ally in the Titan's Hierarchy: Corneous!"

Luke shuddered at the name of the traitor Titan Twin of Kronos who held power over Atlas and Oceanus; he also had gained allies in the form of Prometheus and Iapetus which those Titans could easily manipulate power towards Lucifer's side as well as garner more Titan allies, Lucifer seemed to be in touch with the Titans: Astraeus, Pallas and Perses, also.

"Our Forces…are growing Large…in such a short time" muttered the Bear Giant known as Oreius before breaking down laughing causing Ryan to glare.

"Your irritating our Lord, fool, go punish yourself!" commanded the Bear Giant's Brother known as Agrius, the younger did as the older commanded.

"I believe that we will be having a few guests before long, I will go an meet them and greet them aboard this ship, also I intend to give them a gift!" announced Ryan with a smirk as he walked out of the bridge "the rest of you are to consider how many soldiers we have garnered off the ship as well as on it, we need a ground based army as well as a naval one, they can gather their forces at Iceland and will be able to march from there towards Manhattan without much of a problem!"

"But what about the Gods!" shouted Luke suddenly and Ryan smirked.

"If Typhon awakens, then we won't have to worry about the Gods, we need simply wait for the King of Monsters to assemble all his power in readiness!" shrugged Ryan as he walked off with a wave.

* * *

**11:50pm; the Atlantic Ocean, the **_**Princess Andromeda**_**: Main Deck **

"This ship is like a ghost ship" muttered Percy but suddenly he felt the air get cold.

"Yo!" announced Ryan who sat on the stairs leading up towards the bridge area, the guy wore a leather armour that Percy knew was as strong as steel if attacked and also there was a large sword strapped on Ryan's back that looked like sapphire from the handle, Ryan sighed and shook his head.

"What are you doing here!" questioned Percy causing Ryan to sigh.

"I could ask you the same thing, you are on board of a Anti-Olympian Ship owned by Kronos and Luke, yet you ask me why I'm here!" countered Ryan as he stood while rubbing the bridge of his nose "if I knew you were going to commit suicide then I wouldn't have wasted a feather on you!"

"A feather!" gasped Percy as he looked back to his right lower arm where the sapphire feather mark glowed in the moon light.

"Yes, I have consummated into your evolution into a Immortal, but now I believe you want to go see Luke" smirked Ryan but raised a hand to stop Percy from passing "be warned, your sixteenth birthday will happen on the month and day of your birth, however your powers will mature fourteen days before that and you will evolve into a Immortal while your body will keep ageing until the day of your birthday, just a news flash for the upcoming of your sixteenth birthday however I also fail to mention that you will age at an extended rate"

* * *

**5:30pm; Sea of Monsters, Circe's Island: Room A1**

"Why you need the boy's genetics is something I cannot understand" muttered Circe as she watched her servants working around Percy's unconscious form "you also don't want me to have my fun with the male before he is allowed to get away"

"That is for we Immortals to know and you to wait in suspense, trust me though, the wait will be worth it" sneered Alexis as she also watched the work being done to the young man "Lucifer will award you greatly, but what we plan for itself is of no consequence to you and any slight of Lucifer's loyalty and you will be…disposed of"

* * *

**After the Sea of Monsters; 12:00am; Egypt: Underground City of Necropolis, Underground Lab**

"Welcome, Alexis, you have the DNA that I asked for?" asked Cassius with an insane grin as he took interest in Science as a Son of Athena turned Immortal and Ryan rubbed his forehead.

"You two disgust me, your now creating a demon in other ways than impregnating a woman, neither of you are keeping the child" snarled Lucifer as he looked back and forth between Alexis and Cassius "and don't give me the crap about Science, the child will be a willing member of this Empire's Royal Family, not a test subject!"

"Of course, my Lord, we would think nothing of it!" announced Cassius with a smirk while Lucifer simply ignored the two of them as he walked away, after the child was consummated he would make sure that Ryan brought him to the safety of Lucifer's chambers.

"A demon replicated from the Genes of a Son of Poseidon, will wonders never cease, you know the only reason that Ryan allowed this to go ahead?" asked Alexis as she looked at the insane scientist.

"Lucifer will use the Replica to increase the link ratio between Percy Jackson and Ryan, once the link is perfected…everything will go as Lucifer plan, the Ark will then be his!" announced Cassius with an insane grin.

"I'm surprised anyone knows about the Ark" announced Alexis as she pulled at the hood on Cassius' cloak "keep it under the hood for now!"

"Of course" agreed Cassius as he got back to work "and you would be wise to have done the same, Alexis"

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of the Sea of Monsters, short I know, but remember that Percy and Co aren't the true target of our observation as we're looking into what the reason behind the 2nd Immortal War is about, only I know those answers. Review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Atlas the Titan General and the return of Annabeth **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I instead do own the new characters as well as the story line! Warning!! This Chapter will have very little interference from the original Story line, Annabeth is returning in this Chapter! Also a warning that there are time skips in my story and this is due to this story being from Lucifer's force's POV!! **

* * *

**Before Titan's Curse, 12:00pm; Egypt: Underground City of Necropolis, Throne Room **

"The incompetence of the Guards is rather high, how could they have simply allowed a recently innovated half-blood to walk out of here, it must have happened at the changing of the guards" scowled Alexis as she stamped her foot into the ground.

"The reason she escaped is because I let her go" smirked Lucifer as he relaxed into his throne without a side glance to Alexis who glared at Lucifer.

"But why!?" shouted Alexis and someone spoke up with a cough "oh, it's you"

"As you can see, Croma has stepped forwards to aid us, isn't that right Aunty!?" snickered Lucifer at the glare Alexis was giving the half-immortal, half-Titan daughter of Kronos.

"My Curse of Darkness has infected that girl, Annabeth won't be helping anyone for a long time, I need simply pull the springs when the time is right and she will spring to attention" sneered Croma as she walked towards Lucifer's throne but instead of getting on her knees she simply bowed at the waist "I am, after all, your Cloud of Darkness who will blind your enemy's gaze from the light!"

"Very good, I will head to Mount Tamalpais as it is the present reincarnation of Mount Othrys, there I will find Atlas and release him from his bonds!" announced Lucifer with a scowl as he headed off "any news from Hyperion!?"

"He has arrived at Cuba and is mustering monsters and Demi-Gods for their cause, as you know, Kronos' soul regains more of its power as every day goes by but it is not a fast process" smirked Alexis as she thought of the future rebirth of their grandfather "in about a year he should be able to retain a semi-physical state by possessing a Demi-God's body, however he will be neigh invincible until he arises to become a his Titan Lord self, at that moment if his soul is damaged before the transformation is complete then he will shatter into pieces again, he will return to his coffin in mass but not whole leaving a time in which the Shards of Kronos' Soul will have to gather back before finding a new vessel to find haven within to restart the assent process"

"Indeed, that gives us between three and six years in which to prepare the adsorption of the Titan Forces, once that is done we should be able to have enough forces in which to counter any force we face including the Olympians!" announced Lucifer as he stood "Croma, if you would follow me, Ryan and Saul can head for San Francisco to hold the line on any invading forces!"

"Of course, your majesty" bowed Croma before following Lucifer through a dark portal at the back of the room.

* * *

**Before Percy's Return to Camp Half-Blood, 7:00pm; outside Military School, Battlefield**

"It can't be, Annabeth!?" questioned Percy as he noticed who was wrestling a Manticore before a laugh cut through the air and Lucifer appeared out of a pillar of Darkness with arms crossed.

"As you can see, Percy, I brought her back so that you can see her again" smirked Lucifer as he gazed over at the group "but I see that you have already found your Soulmate, so this little reunion is not necessary, what a shame"

"Wha…" started Percy but another pillar of Darkness spiked out of the ground and Ryan stepped out with a humoured smile on his face.

"I sense two Olympians nearby, one is Artemis and the other is Apollo, they should be here soon" muttered Ryan and Lucifer's smirk turned into a scowl, it was true that being forced back into Darkness made the Immortals stronger however surviving for a prevailing time did wonders also as the longer their present reincarnation existed the faster its power increased, Lucifer seemed to consider the possibility of fighting both gods at his current power level but seemed against it as he remembered that defeating the gods would not make them fade and he would be risking his own destruction once again. Deciding on an action caused Lucifer to make and hand sign and the Manticore jumped off the cliff face as commanded with Annabeth still holding on, as Percy was about to head over to the edge of the cliff when a sudden chock to the system stopped them in their place, Lucifer then walked over and touched a black feather to Nico's wrist before walking away however he had to dodge a burst of purple energy while doing so.

"Well, well, I had a feeling that you'd be here" scowled Artemis as she and her Hunters walked out of the trees in single file while Lucifer turned around with a shrug as the Goddess of the Hunt glared at Lucifer as though he were the plague himself "are you still continuing on with you plans for a Genesis, I really don't understand the computer system all this is recorded on, but then again it was Daedalus that came up with the Supercomputer that is equipped with this plan and other trinkets"

"You will find, that the Olympians are only a prelude dear cousin, and therefore…so are you!" shouted Lucifer as he turned around and released a beam of black and crimson energy at Artemis who blocked the attack with a hand as her hunters moved out of the way which allowed her to move not long after she was assured that all of her Hunters were cleared "you Olympians are so pathetic, because at the end of the day even after your ancient rules, you can't help but side with the lowly humans!"

"The reason why we won't allow your plan to rule humanity is because you have no intentions of understanding humans even if you were once one yourself, therefore you only want to rule them as animals, I will destroy you here!" announced Artemis as she took to the air after Lucifer who had drawn all of his wings, she fired purple beam after purple beam but the mighty Devil King dodged all the attacks while firing powerful beams of black with both blue and red lightning running through them, he combined his two hands together and fired the two beams which interlaced into a large beam with purple lightening running through it however a golden chariot got between the two and a golden beam combined with the purple beam causing Lucifer to scowl as he only just dodged out of the way.

"Tch, no wonder the humans are going extinct, the Gods are dying off since their no longer selfish" smirked Lucifer before opening a large Dark Portal in the sky but before either Artemis or Apollo could attack they were encased in ice before Ryan and Lucifer fled through the portal which closed behind them.

* * *

**Titan's Curse, 6:30pm; Arizona: Gila Claw, Junk Yard**

"My, my, even though she isn't your Soulmate you still come to save her?" asked Lucifer as he appeared before the Half-Bloods and Hunters out of a portal while standing on a junk pile "the daughter of Athena must mean something to you, it is a shame, and that she has become nothing but a total puppet"

"What!?" snarled Percy but at that moment Croma appeared from a portal with the blank eyed gaze, literally considering her eyes were blank and she made some movements as though she were controlled by a string.

"Humans are such disgusting creatures, they are also so easy to control, and how opportune that this child was brought under our control so that we can stall you" smirked Croma as she held up her hand and Annabeth's knife was in her hand "now attack!"

"Wait!" shouted Percy and Croma did so with a raised eyebrow "why don't you take control of me instead!?"

Croma's eyes glowed in interest as she paced forwards with a grin while Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Percy's thoughts, Percy was actually begging to his father, the gods and even the relationship he had forged before leaving Camp Half-blood with Nico (which wasn't important at that moment in time) that this plan worked.

"What could you possibly have that I want!?" questioned Croma with a snicker and then she sensed something and smirked "you are your Soulmate have been melding, a little of his powers are sleeping in you while his powers remain dormant, you will be very useful!"

Before Croma could make a move Percy launched himself at her which surprised the daughter of Cronos and allowed Annabeth to collect herself and block out Croma's control, Annabeth noticed in a moment what was going on before launching herself into the fight also as Croma's black headed tentacles blocked the incoming attacks of her enemies before she let out a line of beam energy towards the group who dodged out of the way, the Hunters let arrows fly at the daughter of Cronos however the tentacles moved so fast that the arrow shattered against them, Croma was about to attack when she felt the a tremor through the ground.

"Ah, a Talos Prototype has been awoken, shame" smirked Lucifer as he opened a dark portal before turning to look down at the blood hungry Croma "Croma, we're leaving!!"

"Tch, very well" bowed Croma as she disappeared with Lucifer giving off a smirk before he disappeared into Darkness moments before the mentioned Talos Prototype slammed a palm where he had been standing as it climbed over the mountain of rubbish.

* * *

**Titan's Curse, Two Days after the Gila Claw happenings, 1:30pm; Mount Tamalpais/Mount Othrys, Peak**

"Damn it, an army of monsters below and here we're against the Titan General and four Immortals" scowled Percy as he got defensive while Luke smirked "and our least favourite Half-Blood!"

"Oh, thanks, I feel sooooo accepted" smirked Luke as he rolled his eyes as he stressed on the word, so.

"You're accepted by us, why would you want to be accepted by these fools, they don't see your true worth" chuckled Ryan as a sword made of diamond appeared in his hand "I believe that this is the first time you have had the choice to face me, you already skewered Lucifer, no offence my love"

"None taken…jerk" muttered Lucifer and Ryan sighed as he shook his head "well, deal with your little brother while I stand here picking my nose, then"

"You're so selfish, you just want me all to yourself" smirked Ryan before he charged at Percy while swiping at the younger except the attack was blocked "you blocked me without flinching, I don't care how far along you are in your Innovation, I am an Immortal!!"

With a roar the energies of the Earth, Sea and Darkness itself burst down on Ryan as the corrupted inherited power of Poseidon burst free from Ryan's body causing what seemed like a nuclear blast of coloured energy that must have looked like a rainbow to the humans who couldn't see through the Mist, Percy had to admit that if it looked like a rainbow then those who had been at the end of it like himself would never try and reach the end of a rainbow ever again, Percy winced as he got to his feet and saw that some of the structures that had been growing out of the floor had been blasted down as well but were once again beginning to regenerate. Ryan stood at the centre of the blast zone with power crackling around him especially lightening from his daddy's effect at creating storms, the ground was cracked around from his dad's ability as the Earthmover, Percy was most surprised that Ryan could copy the elements of his father perfectly and then some compared to himself. Percy took his moment to charge at Ryan and dived at him like a javelin, Ryan was caught off guard and Percy's sword pierced through the older who growled as he faded back into Darkness while Lucifer stood clapping, in place of Ryan was the same necklace from Lucifer's defeat but alongside the Amethyst diamond was a Sapphire one leaving a single space left for another crystal. Before Percy could things of such things, Luke was upon him like a bomb as he slashed wildly to destroy Percy and stop him from getting between him, Percy dropped onto his back before placing his feet on Luke's chest and with a yell Luke fell down off the cliff.

"Well done Jackson, everything is going according to plan, thanks to you" smirked Lucifer as Percy picked up the necklace unlike the last time when he left it "and now…"

"Noooo!!!!" shouted Atlas as he interrupted them can the two looked over to see that Annabeth had tricked Atlas into holding up the sky again while an army of monsters were beginning to climb the mountain while Luke's body had disappeared.

"Oh, my, not the smartest brush in the bunch is he?" asked Alexis with a snicker as she walked over after dealing with Thalia "time we left?"

"Indeed, goodbye, Percy" snickered Lucifer as he disappeared into a dark portal with Alexis not far behind.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Artemis as everyone gathered off to the side.

"Yeah, just about, what about Zoë!?" asked Percy, both Annabeth and Thalia looked sullen at the question.

"She…didn't make it" sighed Artemis as she looked up at the new Hunter Constellation "she was injured and poisoned by both Ladon and Atlas, she used the last of her powers in a reckless attack, and Lucifer murdered her without emotion or blinking"

"And that Alexis Bitch gave me a gift, this blasted mark" scowled Thalia as she pulled up her sleeve to reveal a golden feather tattoo "what do these mean, my lady?"

"They are the tattoos of Innovation, those who have them evolve into the winged Immortals like Lucifer and Alexis, I would be honoured if you would become an Immortal and a member of my Hunters!" announced Artemis with a smile "I knew you and Zoë didn't get on well, however she wanted you be a sister, now I offer you my old Lieutenant's place at my side"

"Can you give me a few days to think about it?" asked Thalia and Artemis nodded.

* * *

**10:30pm; ****Egypt: Underground City of Necropolis, Throne Room**

"Brother, as you predicted, Percy and Nico have been separated when it comes to the fact that Bianca was killed" announced Azrael as he kneeled at his half-brother's feet before straightening as he enacted what had happened "it was something along the lines 'you promised to protect her, I slept with you and said I loved you, yet you didn't keep your promise!', problems in paradise are never good, are you truly sure that Jackson, Di Angelo and Grace are _their_ reincarnations?"

"I believe so, my darling Canaries, I hope that each will fly into our cages soon" smirked Lucifer as he looked around his throne room, Demons and Immortals ran like mad as they prepared the massive war machine that was the Empire of Darkness for war, the Immortal Doll foot soldiers were being spawned out of pools of blood and some Satanist Demi-Gods were being trained in the city below while reports were brought before Lucifer.

"All shall bare fruit in time, the ultimate mortal conflict" announced Alexis as she leaned against a pillar while looking down towards the city.

"As well as the absolute end of the world" smirked Ryan as he looked over at Lucifer where the God of Darkness sat now signing reports as he spoke about the Immortal Forces and the conflicts ahead in this second Titanomachy "perhaps the only thing out of our reach…is the whimsy of the gods"

* * *

**Info – As you can tell, Lucifer's forces are mobilising while a new relative of Lucifer is revealed as a major acting force with Lucifer, but I wonder what Lucifer means when he is speaking about Percy, Thalia and Nico. That is something only I know, Review!! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Conquering the Labyrinth **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I instead do own the new characters as well as the story line! Warning!! This Chapter will have very little interference from the original Story line, also there are time skips in my story and this is due to this story being from Lucifer's force's POV!!**

* * *

**2 weeks before the Battle of the Labyrinth, 12:45pm; Labyrinth: Centre Area, Daedalus' Dock**

Lucifer grunted as he stepped down onto the darkened earth that was the docks near Daedalus' workshop where Lucifer had agreed to meet the mighty child of Athena, Lucifer finally entered the Labyrinth and felt its magic at work however his sense of direction and immunity to mental magic allowed him to ignore the Labyrinth and head in the direction he needed, moments later he stepped into the Workshop before continuing through a side door to a living room where Daedalus sat waiting.

"Welcome, Lucifer, though you can only use Dark Portals to places you've been before means that you couldn't have gotten here easily however you walk in a few hours after getting my message" smiled Daedalus with a shake of his head "I'm impressed!"

"The mental magic projected by the Labyrinth has no effect on the mentality of the Immortals, also, we have an incredible sense of direction!" announced Lucifer with a shrug before he threw a file at Daedalus which once opened the genius took interest almost immediately "is it possible?"

"Indeed, if you were to bathe in the Styx then things would go rather quickly, if you want to be able to resist Kronos and the God's true forms as well as gain indestructibility then I believe this combination will succeed!" announced Daedalus with a smile "but, what is your intent after that point, you are following my plan!?"

"Indeed, however it is no longer your plan, you see…it has become my plan" smirked Lucifer and Daedalus shrugged at that "after all, you're not going to do anything with it, I therefore have claimed the plan for myself!"

"Also, Camp Half-Blood, will you be in the assault on it?" asked Daedalus and the leader of Hell grinned cruelly.

"Why yes, I have to show that I am allied to the Titan cause, even if it is for other reasons" smirked Lucifer as he stood from the sofa with a grin and headed towards the doorway "I assume you have yet to decide yourself on what you will be doing, you better make the decision soon, otherwise Kronos will make sure that you are an enemy also!"

"Goodbye old friend" smiled Daedalus however he made a face after Lucifer had left when he remembered a rumour, a pact between Titan and Immortal, between Grandfather and Grandson, if it was true…then Olympus wouldn't stand a chance against Lucifer's command.

* * *

**Over Two Weeks before Battle of the Labyrinth, 6:00pm; Tiamat-Class Assault Destroyer: Tiamat, Bridge **

"It seems that Percy and Nico have been reunited, shame, I was enjoying their spat" smirked Ryan as he watched Lucifer cross towards the large map of the Labyrinth that was ever changing as the labyrinth evolved "haven't you already memorised that map seventeen times"

"Twenty actually, thanks to my connection to 'Ragnarok' allows me to initiate complete connection between the maps or even predict the changes in the Labyrinth in a short amount of time, given time we will summon Jehovah's Ark!" announced Lucifer as he looked down river "the stage is set, I wonder if Yeshua will be there, it's been a long time since I last saw my dear old great cousin!"

"He said he wouldn't intervene in what any of us are doing and he wouldn't lend us his aid, however, his opinion may change…" muttered Ryan and Lucifer seemed to continue gazing out of the viewpoint.

"I want our forces ready to march, we are to capture our canaries tonight, if they haven't moved on already!" announced Lucifer who seemed completely annoyed about the idea of Yeshua interfering "we'll start with Nico, have Demon battalion five head out, they are filled up with Fallen Angel Soldiers biologically reengineered so they can breathe under water regardless of who they were created from! I want you to lead them, go to Geryon's Ranch; since the monster has been dealt with it is a sanctuary for Nico at the moment!"

"Very well then" nodded Ryan before he headed off with a large grin on his face, meanwhile Lucifer was worried however on Zeus' eldest child interfering with his powers over light, Yeshua and he had been friends with ironically that of an opposing parent.

* * *

**8:00pm; Labyrinth: Open Area, Geryon's Ranch**

The entire field was ablaze when Percy ran out of the tunnel he had intended to head through earlier that day, he had known something had been wrong when he decided to leave but now he was sure that something had happened, something bad…really bad had happened to the one he loved or rather the acting sanctuary that the one he loved had been in.

"He's okay…" gasped a voice and the group turned to see Eurytion crawling out of the rubble nearby "he was talking to…himself or a spirit rather who talked him into entering the Labyrinth again, about an hour after Nico re-entered the Labyrinth they attacked without warning, I've never seen Fallen Angel Soldiers being able to breathe underwater without being created from a child of Poseidon"

"It seems that Lady Artemis was right, Lucifer's forces are getting exponentially stronger than past recorded" muttered Thalia as she crossed over to the group "hey, I only arrived to help with cleanup, my real mission by Lady Artemis was to observe Lucifer's Forces in the Labyrinth and to help those caught in conflicts with him while finding the reason behind his attacks"

"Well, we know that they were after Nico, he is a son of Hades" muttered Annabeth and Thalia seemed to pale greatly "but he managed to get away"

"That's bad, Kronos' forces are within the Labyrinth, since neither Lucifer's Forces nor Kronos' Forces have entered combat it seems that they have become allies" pondered Thalia as she looked about the multiple entrances and exits into the Labyrinth "what to do…"

"I'll go and find him…" started Percy however Thalia's head immediately snapped around with a glance.

"No, don't you have to reach St. Helens, you have your own quest while I have been commanded specifically to help those in the Labyrinth away from Kronos and Lucifer in particular" explained Thalia with a sigh before she took of running towards an entrance into the Labyrinth.

"She's right Percy, even though you care for Nico, it's best if we get the mission done otherwise Kronos and Lucifer will take the Camp!" growled Annabeth as she walked off to the side only to give a yelp as Fallen Angel Soldiers appeared out from one of the nearby entrances, appearing from the alcove above was Alexis, a sadist grin on her young face.

"You know, I thought my dear Half-Sister would never leave, now I can collect Ryan's other half since he failed to capture Lucifer's own" smirked Alexis as she settled down, with her boots clicking on wood, upon the roof of the ruins belonging to Geryon's House.

"Well, if it me your after, then you'll have to defeat me!" shouted Percy as he kicked off and slashed out with Riptide causing Alexis to grin as she back flipped five times away from the possible slashes.

"I must admire your determination; you truly do care for that Nico kid, hahaha, right? You remind me so much of Ryan, bar more innocent and unwilling to kill, do you know why you were reincarnated?" questioned Alexis with a childish grin on her face "immortals can lose their lives, if the central power source of their Soul Weapon is destroyed, their souls however cannot be so"

"What are you walking about!?" questioned Percy with a snarl and Alexis smirked as she continued.

"What if Lucifer, I and Ryan had twins, due to the dangers the gods decided to kill off three immortals so that they could make use of them after they reincarnated" explained Alexis and sighed at Percy's dumbness for once in his life "Ryan's twin had a soul weapon, sealed away after Poseidon took it from its master's brother, it later was recreated by the Gods and became known as Anaklusmos however upon being taken once again into its master's hands especially after innovation it retakes the its immortal name…Riptide"

"I don't…" started Percy but Alexis cut him off with a grin.

"You know, you are pretty smart, to be denying it" smirked Alexis and Percy growled as he circled around behind her in preparation for the next attack against the sadist immortal who in turn turned slowly to counter "after all, it is obvious that you've noticed, the name Riptide only resurfaced when it came into contact with you!"

"Shut up!" snarled Percy as he swiped out with Riptide which a sword materialised made completely of lightening causing Alexis to sneer as she spun around 360 while slashing out causing a shockwave of static to knock Percy back spiralling into the rubble, Alexis grinned as she raised the blade in front of her face in preparation for when Percy counterattacked.

"You know, your awfully commanding, for someone who has lived only once" smirked Alexis and only dodged as a snarl came from her right and Percy jumped out of smoking ruins different from where he had fallen, Alexis couldn't help but smirk as Percy used Immortal powers he shouldn't have been allowed to use if he had only lived once, Alexis jumped and spun in the air before twisting her hip and kicking Percy in the stomach sending the Half-Blood flying back in the other direction.

"Percy…calm down…" stared Annabeth but Alexis' sadistic giggle made Percy's blood boil yet again.

"Anger is power, it forces the Darkness and Immortal powers to obey the individual, that is the reason why Percy has been able to defeat immortals in the past" smirked Alexis as she paced before them looking at her nails "he has either won battles through anger or lack of opponent's anger, a mastered trait, that only a reincarnated or long lived Immortals can do"

"Shut up!" snarled Percy and caught Alexis by surprise as he appeared out of a mist of darkness before her and stabbed upwards, effectively impaling her on Riptide, her insane and sadist laughter once again split the air.

"It really is typical that water should be the one to banish this strike of lightening back to Hell, then again, a good ten-thousand years of reincarnation does tend to strengthen an Immortal…when they are once again Innovated…" laughed Alexis before she broke apart into dark shards and returned to Hell to be reconstructed yet again.

"Percy…" started Annabeth as four sapphire wings which were a year too young in size burst from his back to settle extended around his body as he gasped while the amulet filled up with a topaz crystal to fill all three slots "are you okay…"

"Y…yeah…" gasped Percy however he was still getting over the emotional trauma of understanding the truth behind what Alexis had explained, but if Ryan was his twin, with Alexis being Thalia's twin then that meant…Nico!

"Percy…" started Annabeth but gave a yelp as Percy launched himself into a standing position.

"We have to go, if we stay here then Nico may come back, that is not the best course of action at this point" muttered Percy with a serious expression causing Annabeth to shudder at the sight "if what Alexis said was true, then Nico is the reincarnated twin of Lucifer, meaning that Lucifer would want to make sure that Nico is under his own personal protection!"

"Explains Ryan's attack on the area, he was after Nico for the person he loved the most, but that also means…" gasped Annabeth and Percy nodded.

"Alexis was after me to get me for Ryan and to act as bait for Nico, they could take down two birds with one stone, then Thalia would be all the more easier to capture" nodded Percy as he thought "Eurytion, tell me, did Nico say or did you hear something specific from the room he was resting in?"

"Yes, the conversation was on your well being, if that is the case…" stated Eurytion and Percy nodded as he thought "Nico would be easily drawn into a trap on your behalf"

"We'll continue on with the quest for now, who knows, maybe we'd catch up with Nico on the way" muttered Percy and Annabeth nodded when then she growled, she was meant to be leading this quest.

* * *

**Two Days before the Battle of the Labyrinth, 5:00pm; Tiamat-Class Assault Destroyer: Tiamat, Bridge **

"It seems that Nico has slipped through your fingers" muttered Lucifer and for once in his life it seemed that Ryan Mezser was kneeling before the God of Darkness who glared down at the bowed head but then Lucifer smiled as he stood "no matter…"

"Hmm?" questioned Ryan as he looked up out of the upper hemisphere of his eyeball however all he managed to see was the lower half of Lucifer's upper body and getting further down as Lucifer approached.

"You are still rather useful, what would I do without you, with all the power hungry beings getting in my way" smirked Lucifer as he placed a hand on Ryan's head "I will go to Kronos' Fortress at Mount Tamalpais/Mount Othrys, it is time, Kronos was awoken"

"_Luke…"_ announced Lucifer mentally and he felt Luke's mind whimper however he put as much courage as he could when he spoke _"relax, you mind will be safe where I will put it, when the time is right you will return to your body and retake it, all of this has been well planned out and therefore you will not be rewarded should it fail however as a counterargument, you will we well rewarded with Immortality if it succeeds!"_

"So Luke's time as a Half-Blood is at an end, how sad, I assume with your kindness that you are going to visit his last moments before removing his spirit for your usage" muttered Alexis and Lucifer's glare silenced her immediately.

"Your no help, get back to your post, I have to go meet the reborn Kronos!" announced Lucifer as he disappeared into a Dark Portal.

* * *

**One Day before the Battle of the Labyrinth, 9:00pm; Mount Tamalpais/Mount Othrys, Coffin Chamber**

"It is quite typical that you would be captured after you tried so hard to keep away from Alexis and Ryan" muttered Lucifer with a smirk as he shook his head at the pair of Nico and Percy before looking back over at Kronos in his new body, liquid golden eyes looked out from Luke Castellan's face and he grinned as he paced back and forth in the room with his grin becoming even more insane as the seconds went by.

"This is amazing, I never thought even with all my unimaginable returning powers, that I could ever retain a humanoid body!" laughed Kronos and all but Lucifer shivered "this is so amazing, hahaha, where is my Scythe!!?"

"Here, my Lord" bowed a Telekhine which caused Kronos' eyes to dilate as his grin widened before he took the Scythe into his hands, he then looked over a Lucifer.

"Lucifer, deal with Jackson and his friends, I'm sure that is within your capabilities?" questioned Kronos and Lucifer bowed sarcastically before spinning around with his wrist blade appearing in all its crooked length.

"If I were you, I'd run, make it even more interesting!" announced Lucifer with a grin as he swiped out however Percy blocked the swing while Kronos was off behind Lucifer's battle and was continuing to turn around and around in thought, Lucifer gave a sigh before sending a burst of energy that sent the group flying down a corridor and for the ceiling to collapse on them, Lucifer turned and dismissed his blade before kneeling at Kronos' feet.

"It seems you have trapped us within the lower fortress, we can no longer get to the Labyrinth from here, no matter…you will lead your forces against Camp Half-blood on my behalf!" announced Kronos and Lucifer bit his tongue to stop from growling at the Titan Lord of Time.

"As you wish" nodded Lucifer but before he could leave Kronos pointed the Scythe at him.

"You know the price for failure, Lucifer, your too useful to get ride of…yet" nodded Kronos and Lucifer in turn nodded before he walked a way before opening a Dark Portal and escaping from the 'burial ground'.

* * *

**Battle of the Labyrinth, 5:30pm; Camp Half-Blood: Zeus' Fist, Battlefield**

The Earth upon the hill rippled as a mighty number of monsters and soldiers gathered beneath the surface, Percy then felt the presence of his dear twin moment before three bird shaped figures launched themselves out of the Labyrinth entrance before soaring up into the sky above the battlefield, with a motion of what seemed to be a hand on the humanoid bird figure noticed at the centre of their formation the monsters all gathered out of Zeus' Fist to pool around the crevice of rock at their Commands. The group of three descended from the sky upon multi-coloured wings before setting down upon the hillside, leading them at the centre of their ranks was Lucifer Lansfeld with a very cruel grin on his inhumanly pale face, beside him on either side stood Ryan Mezser and Alexis Rema with their own personal weapons held tightly in their grip.

"I give you one chance, surrender, my wrath shall not be merciful!" announced Lucifer as he looked over the lines with a smirk but got no answer "very well…I'll do what I have to!"

With a motion of his left hand a black Longsword appeared from a spire of Darkness that Chiron immediately recognised as Lucifer's Soul Weapon before the Lord of Darkness placed it on a sheath built into his body armour located on his back, Lucifer then made a motion with his hand causing the gathered monsters to charge while with a roar Kampe roared out of the Labyrinth Entrance and widened it indefinitely, Lucifer himself waited for his wrist blade to manifest before he charged at Nico with blinding speed but the younger Death Immortal managed to block with his Stygian iron Shortsword. Lucifer kicked at Nico who rolled out of the way but Lucifer smirked as he spun around without moving his feet other than from side to side before slashing out with his blade, Lucifer swiped three time but Nico saw his chance to strike against Lucifer's defence when he ducked under the blade before slashing it off by attacking the least defensive location sending the blade into two separate pieces, to answer this Lucifer took to the air and floated there for awhile before descending a distance away as he drew his Soul Weapon.

"Shouldn't you be watching you own back!" shouted a voice and Percy managed to dodge as a Javelin of Ice almost impaled him and Ryan continued to walk towards him with another Javelin of Ice already forming in his hand, Percy slashed through one before getting close enough to kick out at Ryan which sent him flying backwards into a dirt heap, Ryan stood with a growl and imitated the explosion from Mount Othrys just a year before causing Percy to groan as he went flying back and slammed into a tree with a groan.

Lucifer meanwhile had blocked a strike from Nico followed by two more with a growing scowl as the younger continued to wildly attack Lucifer, really it was an attempt to keep Lucifer from concentrating enough to make use of his near infinite powers causing Lucifer to scowl as he concentrated more of his power into indirectly attacking, that also stopped Lucifer concentrating power into his Soul Weapon so to say Lucifer was pissed off when his Soul Weapon was split in two but he laughed insanely as a purple shockwave burst from the sky above and covered the world in energy causing all combatants that hadn't taken to the air to be creamed against the floor.

"Hahahahaha, the time is approaching, it is finally making its appearance on this plane of existence!" laughed Lucifer that even Ryan twitched while a rip of light appeared in the sky as the vessel of 'god' who was the proclaimed Combined Consciousness began to take shape from the rip its mass was creating "behold the mighty Jehovah's Ark!!"

"Impossible, there has never been a monster that big, but that is what I'm sensing!" growled Chiron however Lucifer grinned in his direction "damn it, its size is immeasurable, it hasn't even arrived in this Plane of Existence yet!"

"And since I am bound to the infection of the Ark's drunken power, this allows me to use the power of Jehovah's Ark itself, I can also bond with its throne and channel power from the abyss itself!" announced Lucifer with a laugh and to prove his point he activated a shield from purple lightening extending from his body to block a flight of arrows sent at him "and now I will…"

Before Lucifer could make a move it seemed that Golden tendrils covered over the area where the rip in space was occurring and Lucifer pouted as the form above dissuaded with the sealing of the rip, the purple aura however didn't disappear causing Lucifer's temporary boost in power to remain which he shrugged through before opening a Dark Portal which all of his forces fled through, the battle went smoother with Lucifer's Forces withdrawing.

* * *

**One Day after the Battle of the Labyrinth, 6:00am; Unknown Location, Camp Site**

"You did it Yeshua" murmured Yoshua as he stood next to his brother while looking across at him "you stopped the appearance of Jehovah's Ark"

"Yes, but…this is not the end" murmured Yeshua in a monotone voice with a creased forehead while looking up at the disappearing outline "it gets stronger still, it was brought too close to this Plane of Existence, therefore it will be harder next time to dismiss…I don't think I have the power without unsealing all my power"

"And that in itself will destroy the Universe" sighed Yoshua as he turned away from his brother "we are the Universe's "Fail-safes", you are matter and I am Animus, my job is to make sure that your full powers are not unlocked and end the Universe!"

"I believe we can't remain idle for long, Lucifer has been waiting for this moment since he was infected by the power of Jehovah all those Eight Thousand Years Ago, but…we are no good at making decisions" sighed Yeshua and Yoshua smirked.

"Father was the best, until he became Infected, Lucifer however may be able to use the Infection to his own whims rather than be a lapdog of destruction!" commented Yoshua and Yeshua nodded.

"We shall remain idle and I shall continue to rest, I would like a rest..." commented Yeshua as he turned to go back to their group's main Campsite "even if it is… but a short one"

* * *

**Info – As you can possibly tell, Lucifer's entire intention of waiting during the war is paying off on a grand level and we learn of Jehovah's Ark which I would love to explain to you about however you'll have to wait for future chapters before you get such a privilege of knowledge, I bet however that you have guessed that the Ark carries an abundance of power however I will say no more! Also…I am running out of ideas and I will require aid, therefore, Reviews are a must for my continued work!! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Building up to the Last Olympian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I instead do own the new characters as well as the story line! Warning!! This Chapter will have very little interference from the original Story line, also there are time skips in my story and this is due to this story being from Lucifer's force's POV!!**

* * *

**Roughly Eight Months before the Last Olympian, 27****th**** December, 12:45pm; Venezuela: Amazon, Secret Underground Lab: Yehovah's Office**

"Lord Yehovah!" announced a voice and the golden haired man opened his eyes.

"Hmm?" asked Yehovah as he turned to look at the blond haired female next to him, once the lover of Zeus himself and a designed 'Divine Killer' Immortal originally created by Zeus, Yehovah was given the basic power to project himself anyway and that was the problem, 15 Thousand years ago…he had came unintentionally into direct contact with the Inner Sanctum of Jehovah's Ark and to those had known the past him, he was claimed Mad.

"The Scientists are finishing the recent tests in the Research Ward, also we have a confirmation, Jehovah's Ark has been sighted" announced the blond haired female and Yehovah nodded as he stood.

"I see…do then accompany me, Mary, my dear" commanded Yehovah as he paced away from his desk towards the entrance doorway.

"Yes sir" nodded Mary as she followed Yehovah out of the room at a basic step and pace.

* * *

**1:15pm; Venezuela: Amazon, Secret Underground Lab: Research Ward **

Yehovah walked down the walkway towards a large anti-gravity based vehicle that was believed to be able to go anywhere, its main objective however was the ability to travel up Jehovah's Ark as quickly as possible, before it was a man working on a computer and though born immortal he believed more along the lines of science than mythical God powers.

"So, you've finally come to talk to me, _Lord_ Yehovah" smirked the Scientist as he continued to type away at a laptop.

"You're as unfriendly as ever Enra-O, I don't have much time, just show me the results" commanded Yehovah and Enra-O huffed.

"You're as bad a Lucifer, you 'Commanders', are so inflexible" sighed Enra-O as he continued to work with a smirk "the Start-Up Experiments have already succeeded, this vehicle may not be as powerful as the Airships favoured by Lucifer's batch, but it will suffice in speed and power enough to get you to Jehovah's Ark without delay from enemies"

"Lucifer will also be after the Ark, not including Zeus and Kronos when they learn of its importance, whoever gains Jehovah's Ark can rule humanity, the Gods and decide their fate" scowled Yehovah as he looked at the screen that the scientist was working on "Lucifer uses Military Force combined with Jehovah's Ark, unlike Jehovah who was seemingly destroyed by a military faction, Lucifer has played out everything that he has an army to defend against a God Slayer and even if he didn't have an army he would seek a way to gain indestructibility"

"You think Lucifer will become this 'God'?" questioned Mary and Yehovah nodded at his daughter "if that is the case, we need to take him out, as quickly as possible"

"Brilliant idea, its not like he's expecting us or has an Army or more Experience in combat…" announced Judas with a smirk and Mary snarled at her brother.

"I was just giving my opinion, if you are going to stand there arguing why things can't be done, then we shall stand here arguing until Lucifer's Minions are upon us!" barked Mary as she glared at her sibling.

"Enough!" commanded Yehovah and the two winced before turning to face their farther "the two of you arguing isn't going to get us anywhere but the grave, so stop complaining, or so help me!"

"Lucifer's Forces are gathering and Yeshua is going to speak to the Olympians" commented Judas "shall we leave them be for now?"

"Yes, we have to wait until the Ark returns, otherwise we would just be wasting resources in a pointless battle" shrugged Yehovah as he came to a decision "problems?"

"There are a number of problems, Olympian Technicians are no fools, but the Titans are much better in regards to this and if only we had the Immortals participating the results may have been…a little different" explained Enra-O as he looked at Yehovah "why did you remove them from the project?"

"It was the Olympus and Othrys Incidents, where they found that spies of the Immortals entered into Olympus and Othrys through undetected means…as I'm sure you head the Immortals had a part in it, I don't know what he's scheming but I can't let him get his hands on top secret information!"

* * *

**23****rd**** January, 12:45pm; Egypt: Underground City of Necropolis, Throne Room **

"Tell me, Ryan, how long until you and Percy has a perfect synchronisation?" asked Lucifer as he looked at his lover from atop a throne.

"By the time my Lord and Kronos are ready for your attack on Olympus, I assume that you yourself will be going to retrieve the Key from Typhon's Lair, however we need all three Key Shards and the Ten Keys to deactivate…" started Ryan and Lucifer cut him off with a gesture.

"Silence, even the walls have ears, we can't be sure of even our Immortals' Loyalty even if few know the story behind Jehovah's Ark" sighed Lucifer as he placed his chin on his fist "like a good twin, you need to become one with Percy just as Alexis and I, will become one with Thalia and Nico!"

"It will be done, I can't even imagine what it will be like to be whole, I was born apart from my twin but I still felt a…link of sorts" commented Ryan and Lucifer rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"I have felt similar, right now however we have to concentrate on getting the 11 Keys by any means necessary!" announced Lucifer as he stood and Ryan nodded lightly before disappearing into a Dark Portal.

* * *

**29****th**** March, 2:00pm; Olympus, Meeting Room**

"I'm sure that you know that if Lucifer or Yehovah get their hand on Jehovah's Ark, then it is all over, need I press the importance of keeping the Ark out of their hands" muttered Yeshua and Zeus looked questionably.

"Forgive me, but I have no idea about the Jehovah's Ark, I know it is a figure of impressive power however we have no idea why Lucifer would be after it" sighed Poseidon and Yeshua's bowed head shot up to look at the leader of the Olympians.

"You mean…you DON'T KNOW! You don't know what Jehovah's Ark is!?" asked Yeshua in surprise and it was Zeus who spoke up.

"_He_ taught you about Jehovah's Ark after coming into contact with it, _he_ would know about it, _he_ was overly interesting in almost everything" scowled Zeus and looked apologetic for a moment when Yeshua winced "sorry, explain to us, what is Jehovah's Ark?"

"Limitless yet controlled power, when the universe was made there was an Immortal God and to counter him and act as his Eden was a Monster in his huge image that stores all his powers after he somehow died, that is Jehovah's Ark who holds the power to create and destroy" explained Yeshua and the Gods looked amongst themselves in surprise "unlike Lucifer or Yehovah, this God had unlimited power including those contracted to him…a select few friends and his Consort, not only does Jehovah's Ark mirror such power but it contains the power that Jehovah left behind and the one who sits on his throne first gains all that power as well as control over the Ark!"

"Fortunately we have methods in which we can counter Lucifer" announced Zeus with a wave of his hand "I thank you for the information, we will take it from here, we won't fail!"

"I hope you're right, oh, how I hope you're right" muttered Yeshua with a bow before he paced out of the room.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter with a sneak preview of Jehovah's Ark and how it came to be, you also understand now why Lucifer and Yehovah would want the Ark for themselves, next is the Last Olympian! Review!!**


	8. Author's Note

Author Note –

I noticed that there have been complaints when it comes to my characters, I actually intentionally create characters who are Mary Sues or Gary-Stus however their existence is essential to the story however I wouldn't expect any of you to understand the larger scale of things, from now on flames about my characters instead of support on how I can make the story better will be reported as Abuse.

Now that that is out of the way I can announce something that will clean up you're complaints, my OCs will mostly not survive the end of the story, in a physical sense anyway, so you can work with your imagination on that one, the ending will be a Dénouement for those who WANT to continue reading. Regardless, I will eventually get back to this story once I have tied up the other stories I am working on, so those who loyally read this story without putting reviews (which I'm glad for at the moment) can continue and those who complain will just have to miss out!

Final thing I shall point out, many may not like this story due to OCs however I will continue regardless, I am thankful for support however those who would attempt to insult my work can keep their opinions to themselves.

Thank you for reading this possibly pointless Rant!


	9. Author's Note 2

Author Note –

The end of 2nd Immortals War is here as I made an interesting decision, firstly I will be rewriting the mistakes I have made in earlier chapters (mostly small details that confuse the readers since Ryan for example has a scar over his right eye...not his left) including adding a Glossary to explain a little of the relationships between the different Characters, most of the Glossary will be spoilers for those who have not read through the entire storyline. I will once again comment on the Mary Sues etc and now I will point out the reason they seem to be a little extreme, Lucifer and Co are designed to be undefeatable with the entire story being a large assimilation (spoiler there), I am considering letting the Olympians live but if you prefer a Kronos takeover then just ask, Lucifer's intention (if you haven't guessed yet is Jehovah's Ark).  
The follow-up will be known as "The Ark", since it will be centered on the years passing before Lucifer gets control of Jehovah's Ark including Yehovah's betrayal, the main protaganist of the follow-up will be Nico since Percy isn't exactly Percy or Ryan anymore but at the same time he's both of them at once, roll that around in you're head and consider that.


End file.
